creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Madame Veronas Christbaumschmuck
Interessiert musterte sie den Eingang des kleinen Gebäudes, in welchem bis vor wenigen Monaten noch Herr Schaufferts Schneiderei ihren Platz hatte, bis ein völlig unerwarteter Herzinfarkt den stets unhöflichen und grimmig dreinblickenden Mann aus unserer Welt riss. Seither stand der Laden leer, doch nun hatte er allem Anschein nach wieder einen neuen Besitzer gefunden. Madame Veronas Christbaumschmuck stand über der gläsernen Eingangstür, die mit lauter kleinen Lampen bestückt war, und die farbenfrohen Christbaumkugeln, die wie frisches Obst vom leicht verschneiten Dach des niedlich hergerichteten Ladens hingen, brüllten quasi das Wort Weihnachtsfreude ''durch die mit Menschenmassen gefüllte Einkaufspassage der Stadt. Tanja hasste den Anblick dieser Leute; sie waren einfach überall, stießen sich hin und her, schlugen um sich, zeterten, was das Zeug hielt, und das alles nur, um ihren Lieben ein Geschenk zu besorgen. Konkurrenzverhalten, wie es im Buche stand. Dieses war jedoch nicht der Grund, weshalb Tanja all diese unterschiedlichen Personen so verabscheute. ''Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste ''war schließlich ein Motto, das ihren Charakter so gut beschrieb, dass man es ihr später sogar in den Grabstein hätte eingravieren können. Nein; was Tanja wirklich störte, war diese scheußliche Heuchelei während der Feiertage. In der einen Sekunde schlagen sie sich noch die Köpfe ein, um sich die allerneueste Barbiepuppe unter den Nagel reißen zu können, und stehen im nächsten Moment mit einer Tasse Glühwein in der Hand auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt, von welchem sie gerade erst selber gekommen war, und erzählen, wie schön und besinnlich die Weihnachtszeit doch sei. Dann gab es da noch diese fürchterliche Geldmacherei, die Tanja beinahe jedesmal in den Wahnsinn trieb. Wohin man auch ging, wurde man von den hohen Preisen geradezu erschlagen, aber man musste schließlich etwas kaufen, um seine Lieben nicht zu enttäuschen, und das wussten diese verfluchten Ladenbesitzer ganz genau; und dabei war es vollkommen egal, ob es nun der Chef einer großen Firma von allerlei Spielzeugen oder der kleine, dicke Mann von der Getränkebude vom Weihnachtsmarkt war, der Tanja erst vor einer halben Stunde drei ganze Euro für einen lausigen Kakao abgezogen hatte. Am allermeisten jedoch stieß Tanja diese schlimmste aller Heucheleien auf, die sich zur Weihnachtszeit immer am deutlichsten zeigte. Sie war weißgott kein gläubiger Mensch und manchmal ertappte Tanja sich sogar dabei, wie sie darüber nachdachte, ob sie überhaupt an irgendetwas glaubte. Trotzdem ging sie jedes Weihnachten in die Kirche, sang die Lieder, half beim Krippenspiel mit und sammelte für wohltätige Zwecke. Es überkam sie jedoch jedesmal ein Gefühl der Übelkeit, wenn sie auf der Straße ein paar Menschen dabei zuhörte, wie sie sich über Kirchengänger lustig machten, aber noch im selben Atemzug ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke für dieses Jahr erwähnten. Es machte sie wütend, beinahe schon rasend. An was man glaubt, bleibt jedem selbst überlassen, das wollte sie gar nicht in Frage stellen, doch wer ein christliches Fest feierte, der sollte sich hüten, jene lächerlich zu machen, die dem Ursprung dieses Festes ihren Respekt zollten. Doch so war nun einmal die Weihnachtszeit. Fressen, saufen und feiern konnten sie alle wie der Teufel, aber wenn es darum ging, sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie all dies überhaupt tun konnten, warum ihre Kinder an den Feiertagen nicht in die Schule mussten oder sie sich ihre Taschen mit ihrem Weihnachtsgeld vollstopfen konnten, dann, ja dann winkten sie lächelnd ab und brachen keine fünf Meter in ein schallendes Gelächter aus, während sie Gott und die Geburt Jesu Christi lauthals verspotteten. Weihnachten war zu einem Trauerspiel mutiert. Ein Fest, an dem es seit jeher um Gemeinsamkeit, Brüderlichkeit und das Beisammensein mit seinen Liebsten ging, hatte sich in einen Tag verwandelt, an dem jeder sich im Mittelpunkt sah und seinem Gegenüber im Spielzeugladen lieber die Zähne aus dem Maul schlug, anstatt ihm die Hand zu reichen. Wären da nicht ihre beiden Kinder Katharina und Samuel gewesen, hätte sie sich vermutlich gar nicht erst in die Stadt begeben, um irgendeinen 'Weihnachtsplunder', wie sie all diesen kitschigen Müll immer nannte, zu besorgen. Bisher war Tanja auch nur gelangweilt und müde durch die Gegend geschlurft, doch dieser neue Laden hatte aus irgendeinem Grund sogleich ihr Interesse erweckt. Ihre Ankunft wurde mit einer kleinen Glocke angekündigt, als sie die Tür öffnete und über die Schwelle in das kleine Geschäft trat. Sogleich erfüllte eine angenehme Wärme ihren von der Dezemberkälte ganz verfrorenen Körper. Vielleicht war es nur die Tatsache, dass Tanja diesen Laden bisher nur mit diesem ehemaligen, unfreundlichen und griesgrämigen Besitzer verglich, der sie immer mit diesen schmalen und bösartigen Augen anstarrte, wenn sie ihm ihr Anliegen offenbarte, doch es war ihr so, als würde erstmals seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit wieder richtige Weihnachtsstimmung in ihr aufsteigen. Von der Decke hingen Lametta und Lichterketten wie leuchtend glänzende Lianen, die Wände waren geschmückt mit den wunderschönsten Gemälden, Süßigkeiten thronten auf den kleinen Tischen, die überall im Raum verteilt lagen, in den Regalen standen lauter kleine Figuren in Form von Weihnachtsmännern, Elfen und Engeln und irgendwo in einer der hintersten Ecken des Raumes spielte eine Spieluhr die allseits bekannten Klassiker wie 'Jingle Bells' und 'Stille Nacht'. Kitsch - das war das einzige Wort, das ihr durch den Kopf ging, doch sie konnte sich nicht helfen, irgendetwas hatte dieser bezaubernde Laden mit ihr angestellt. Aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen hatte diese klischeehafte Umgebung eine so starke Wirkung auf Tanja, dass diese gar nicht anders konnte, als von der Herrlichkeit und Schönheit um sie herum begeistert zu sein. '',,Haben sie unter all meinen kleinen Schätzen bereits etwas entdeckt, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt, meine Liebe?" Die Stimme, die hinter Tanja erklang, war warm und herzlich, und als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie hinter dem vorhin noch leeren Tresen eine dürre, alte Frau, die ihre neue Kundin freundlich anblickte und ihr ein breites Lächeln schenkte, welches Tanja noch im selben Moment erwiderte. Mit funkelnden, eisblauen Augen blickte die Besitzerin, bei welcher es sich allem Anschein nach um Madame Verona handeln musste, Tanja in die Ihren und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wurde noch breiter, als es ohnehin schon war. Tanja konnte es sich nicht vollständig erklären, doch ihr war so, als wäre diese Frau die mit Abstand freundlichste Person, die je auf Erden wandelte. Dieser Blick in ihren Augen strahlte solch eine Güte und Herzlichkeit aus, dass es sie mehr wärmte als der völlig überteuerte Kakao von vorhin. ,,Noch nicht, doch ich habe ja auch gerade erst angefangen, mich hier umzusehen," ''entgegnete Tanja lächelnd. '',,Ich bin mehr als zuversichtlich, dass sich unter meiner Ansammlung von Schätzen genau das befindet, was das diesjährige Weihnachtsfest zum Besinnlichsten in ihrem ganzen bisherigen Leben machen wird." Tanja wandte sich wieder - weiterhin lächelnd - vom Tresen ab und ließ ihre Augen wieder durch den mit knallbunten Farben gefüllten Raum schweifen. Eigentlich erinnerte diese Madame Verona sie eher an eine klassische Märchenhexe; mit ihrer knochigen Statur, den tiefen Falten und den dürren Fingern, mit denen sie unentwegt im Takte auf das dunkelbraune Holz des Tresen tippelte, wobei ihre langen Fingernägel ein leises, klopfendes Geräusch verursachten. Ja, eigentlich war sie von ihrem Aussehen her der Inbegriff einer Gruseloma, wie Tanja stets die unheimlichen alten Damen aus ihrer Kindheit bezeichnet hatte, doch dieses breite Lächeln und diese strahlend hellen Augen, die sogar dem in der Sonne glitzernden Schnee draußen vor der Tür hätten Konkurrenz machen können, gaben Tanja das Gefühl, direkt in das Antlitz eines Engels oder gar des lieben Gotts selbst zu blicken. Da sah sie es. Gerade als Tanja fast vollständig in ihrer Gedankenwelt, die sich in dem Moment nur um diese mysteriöse Dame drehte, verschwunden war, erspähten ihre Augen eine kleine, dunkle Schatulle in einem der höher gelegenen Regale. Beinahe so hoch, dass sie es nicht mehr erreichte, und dabei stand sie bereits auf den Zehenspitzen. Mit Müh ertastete ihre Finger das kleine Kästchen, und keine Sekunde später hielt sie es in den Händen, um einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen. Auf dem fast schwarzen Holz zeichneten sich mehrere goldglänzende Linien ab, die einen kleinen, schlummernden Engel bildeten, der sich in seine Flügel gehüllt hatte, wie ein kleines Kind in eine kuschelige Decke. Sie sah sehr, sehr alt aus und es war eines der schönsten Dinge, die Tanja je gesehen hatte und erinnerte sie daran. wie sie Katharina und Samuel in der kleinen, blauen Decke aus dem Krankenhaus getragen hatte, die sie noch immer nach all den Jahren neben sich im Bett liegen hatte. Mittlerweile war Katharina schon 23 und studierte Psychologie in Berlin, während Samuel mit seinen 20 Jahren eine Ausbildung zum Krankenpfleger machte. Sie hatten sich untereinander schon seit Jahren nichts Richtiges mehr geschenkt, doch diese kleine Schatulle sollte sozusagen Tanjas Weihnachtsgeschenk für sich selber sein. Während sie wieder hinüber zum Tresen ging, dachte sie wieder daran, wie sehr Weihnachten doch auf Geld und Materielles beschränkt worden war, und sie überlegte, wie viel ihr diese Madame Verona für dieses wunderschöne und mit Sicherheit ziemlich wertvolle, alte Stück wohl aus der Tasche ziehen würde. Ich werde es gleich herausfinden, dachte sie sich und stellte das dunkle Kästchen vor der Ladenbesitzerin ab, die Tanja noch immer dieses breite Lächeln zuwarf. ,,Ich würde gerne diese bildschöne Schatulle aus ihrer Schatzkiste entwenden, wenn's recht ist." Der Blick der alten Dame strahlte beinahe eine unbändigende Euphorie aus, als sie die Büchse erblickte. ,,Eine wunderschöne Schatulle für eine wahrlich bezaubernde junge Dame. Ich werde sie sogleich für sie einpacken, meine Liebe." Madame Verona holte eine kleine Rolle güldenen Geschenkpapiers unter dem Tresen hervor und wickelte die Schatulle darin ein. Zu guter Letzt band sie eine große weiße Schleife um das fertig verpackte Präsent und überreichte es ihrer neuesten Kundin, ohne dabei das breite Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu verlieren. Tanja lächelte nur verschmitzt und dachte daran, was für einen schrecklichen Krampf diese Frau doch in ihren Gesichtsmuskeln riskierte, wenn sie weiterhin so strahlte. Es zeigte jedoch Wirkung; Tanja war noch nie einer Frau begegnet, die solch eine positive und liebliche Aura ausstrahlte wie Madame Verona. ,,Wieviel verlangen sie dafür? An der Schatulle hing kein Preisschild." ,,Ach wissen sie, meine Liebe; da ich wahrlich keine Freude daran habe, junge Dinger wie sie auszunehmen wie eine Weihnachtsgans, fände ich es fair, ihnen die Schatulle für sieben Euro zu überlassen." Sie glaubte zunächst, dass ihre Ohren von der Kälte, die draußen herrschte, noch immer zugefroren waren. Sieben Euro? Immerhin handelte es sich bei dieser Schatulle nicht um so einen lächerlichen Ameisensarg, wie man ihn an diversen Weihnachtsständen für diese Summe erhielt, sondern sie war beinahe so groß, dass Tanja ihren gesamten Vorrat an Ketten, Ohrringen und Armreifen in dieser hätte verstauen können. Dazu diese wundervolle Verzierung und dann die offenbar ziemlich aufwendige Handarbeit, welche Madame Verona in ihre Herstellung gesteckt haben musste. Es war Tanja schon fast peinlich, als sie einen Zehner aus ihrem Portemonnaie herauskramte und ihn der stetig lächelnden Frau reichte. ,,Stimmt so," sagte sie lächelnd, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen wenigstens ein bisschen beruhigen zu können. Gerade hatte Madame Verona zu ihr gesagt, dass sie niemanden ausnehmen wolle, und jetzt fühlte Tanja sich so, als würde sie selber diejenige sein, die diese arme Frau ausnahm. Als sie ihr jedoch sagte, dass sie die lächerlichen drei Euro, die sie ihr zuviel hingegeben hatte, behalten dürfe, weiteten sich Madame Veronas eisblaue Augen und funkelten so intensiv vor Freude, dass man sie für Reinkarnation des Weihnachtssterns hätte halten können. ,,Ich danke ihnen, meine Liebe!", brachte sie völlig überschwänglich heraus und verstaute das Geld in der Kasse neben sich. ,,Sie sind wirklich eine überaus gutherzige Frau, meine Liebe. Ihre Familie kann sich glücklich schätzen, das Weihnachtsfest mit ihnen verbringen zu können. Wie heißen sie eigentlich, meine Liebe?" ,,Tanja." ,,Oh, was für ein hinreißender Name. Darf ich fragen, mit wem sie die nächsten Tage verbringen werden?" ,,Meine beiden Kinder kommen zu Besuch, und natürlich wird mein Mann mit dabei sein." ,,Na, wenn das so ist, möchte ich ihnen noch eine Kleinigkeit mitgeben." Madame Verona verschwand im Lager hinter sich und schien sich durch mehrere Kartons zu wühlen, während sie weiter sprach. ,,Wissen sie, außer meinen Fertigungen habe ich nicht viel im Leben und das Einzige, was mich noch glücklicher macht, als ein neues Werk vollendet vor mir zu sehen, ist eben dieses Werk dann an eine liebevolle Familie weiterzureichen. Ein fröhliches Lächeln, ein Kinderlachen und ein seliges Beisammensein ist für mich eine viel bedeutsamere Bestätigung meiner Mühen als Geld. Wie sollte man auch Liebe und Glück mit einem Stück Metall aufwiegen? Für mich ist der Dank meiner Kunden Lohn genug, und deshalb würde ich ihnen gerne dieses kleine Bonus-Geschenk mit auf den Weg geben." Klein? Inzwischen stand Madame Verona wieder hinter dem Tresen, auf welchen sie nun einen knapp einen Meter großen Karton platziert hatte, in welchem sich lauter knallrote Christbaumkugeln, ein paar kleine Engelsfiguren und ein großer güldener Weihnachtsstern befanden. ,,D-das, das kann ich nicht annehmen Madame Verona. Das ist doch viel zuviel, als dass ich es einfach so entgegennehmen könnte, ohne sie dafür zu entlohnen." Das Lächeln war noch immer nicht aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. ,,Oh doch, sie können, meine Liebe. Wie bereits gesagt; Geld bedeutet mir herzlich wenig, und geht es an Weihnachten nicht darum, sich einander ein paar Herzenswünsche zu erfüllen? Nehmen sie es, ich bestehe darauf." Vollkommen überwältigt von der gerade zur Weihnachtszeit höchst ungewöhnlichen Großzügigkeit der alten Dame nahm Tanja den Karton entgegen, und nun wandelte sich ihr bisher nur verschmitztes Lächeln zu einem breiten, glücklichen Grinsen. Auch Madame Veronas Lächeln wurde breiter und breiter, bis es schließlich so aussah, als wären ihre Mundwinkel kurz davor, entzweigerissen zu werden. ,,Sehen sie. Ihr Lächeln ist mir Lohn genug. Ich wünsche ihnen alles Glück dieser Erde, meine Liebe, und mögen sie ein besinnliches Fest mit ihrer Familie genießen. Ich bin sicher, sie werden es nie vergessen. Es wird sicher etwas ganz, ganz Besonderes." Überglücklich verließ Tanja den Laden, von dessen Existenz sie bis vor einer halben Stunde nicht einmal gewusst hatte, und begab sich zurück nach Hause, wo ihr Mann Max sowie Katharina und Samuel bereits auf sie warteten. Keine drei Stunden später saß sie zusammen mit Max und den Kindern am Tisch und unterhielt sich mit ihnen über Gott und die Welt, während hinter ihnen in voller Pracht der Weihnachtsbaum leuchtete, den Max vor zwei Tagen bei der gefühlt 100 Jahre alten Nachbarin Margarete erworben hatte und der nun mit Madame Veronas umwerfenden Christbaumkugel geschmückt worden war. Die kleinen Porzellanengel hingen in einer großen Schar von den mit grünen Tannennadeln bespickten Ästen herab und hoch oben auf der Spitze des Baumes thronte der güldene Stern, der beinahe so hell funkelte wie die eisblauen Augen jener Frau, die Tanja dieses unglaubliche Geschenk gemacht hatte. ,,Und die ist ganz neu hier im Ort, meinst du?", fragte Katharina interessiert. ,,Ja, zumindest scheint es so. Ich habe sie vorher noch nie hier gesehen. Bis vor wenigen Monaten hatte ja auch noch Herr Schauffert seine Schneiderei in dem Laden." ,,Achja. Widerlicher Kerl. Gegen den ist Ebenezer Scrooge der reinste Weihnachtsengel." ,,Ja, ich konnte den auch nicht leiden. Aber wie es im Leben nunmal so ist, wird ab und zu mal etwas Schlechtes durch etwas Gutes ersetzt." ,,Samuel, Katharina. Über die Toten nur Gutes." ,,Wenn das so ist: Gut, dass er tot ist." ,,Samuel, das ist scheußlich. Macht ihr bei euch in der Einrichtung ständig solche Witze?" ,,Natürlich. Wenn du in einer Psychiatrie arbeitest, gehst du unter, wenn du nicht ab und zu ein wenig Humor mit an den Arbeitsplatz bringst." Gerade als Tanja ihre Standpauke mit ein paar weiteren mahnenden Sätzen ausbauen wollte, ertönt das Klingeln des Telefons aus der Küche. Etwas schwerfällig vom Gänsebraten, den sie vor einer knappen Stunde verzehrt hatten, erhob sich Tanja aus dem Sessel, in den sie sich gemummelt hatte, und schlurfte hinüber ins Nebenzimmer, um den Hörer abzunehmen. Ihr Blick schweifte hinüber zur Uhr, deren Zeiger bereits 20:45 Uhr anzeigten. Tanja war wahrlich kein Nachtmensch, und meist ging sie schon um 20:30 zu Bett, da sie morgens immer so früh aufstehen musste, um rechtzeitig zur Arbeit zu kommen. ,,Tanja Hoffmann, hallo?" ,,Tanja, hey Süße, wie geht's dir?!" ,,Hey Tina. Kann nicht klagen; und wie läuft es bei dir so?" Schon vom Klang ihrer schrillen Stimme sackte Tanjas Laune augenblicklich in den Keller. Tina war eine alte Schulkameradin, die sie schon damals nicht hatte leiden können, was diese aber anscheinend nie gemerkt hatte. Verwunderlich war dies nicht, denn selbst wenn man ihr den giftigsten Blick zuwarf, den man drauf hatte, so hielt sie einen dennoch für gut gelaunt und quasselte, was das Zeug hielt. Tanja war ganz froh, dass sie sich nur übers Telefon meldete, wo man eventuell auflegen könnte mit der Ausrede, die Verbindung sei schlecht, und nicht wie letzten Heiligabend, wo sie plötzlich unangekündigt vor der Tür stand, um Kekse vorbeizubringen. Fast zwei Stunden war sie Tanja mit ihrem Gesabbel auf den Wecker gegangen, und als sie endlich verschwunden war, glaubte Tanja einen Arzt aufsuchen zu müssen, damit dieser sicher ging, ob ihr diese Quasselstrippe nicht auch noch Ohrenkrebs verpasst hatte. ,,Mir geht es gut - so wie immer, haha! Ich wollte euch nur frohe Weihnachten wünschen!" Zwar war es erst Heiligabend und Weihnachten war erst morgen, aber diesen Fehler schienen ja schließlich viele zu machen, und Tanja hatte weder die Lust noch die Nerven dazu, Tina diese Thematik genauso wie letztes Jahr wieder zu erklären, wo sie es doch sowieso nicht verstehen würde. ,,Ja, ich wünsche dir auch frohe Weihnachten..." Sie wollte gerade auflegen, doch bevor es ihr gelang hatte Tina schon wieder zu reden begonnen. ,,Du kannst dir ja nicht vorstellen, wo ich heute war!" Oh Mann, das würde ein langes Gespräch werden. Wenn diese Frau von ihrem Tag berichtete, bebilderte sie jedes einzelne Detail so genau, dass ihre Erzählung sicher noch länger werden konnte als der eigentliche Tag - eigentlich hatte Tanja keinen Zweifel daran, dass diese Person über 24 Stunden lang über sich selber reden konnte. Mit gelangweilter Miene lauschte sie Tinas Stimme, die sich immer weiter in ein Rauschen zu verwandeln schien. Hinter sich vernahm sie die himmlischen Klänge der Porzellanengel, die wie ein fröhlicher Weihnachtschor ein schönes Lied nach dem anderen zu singen begannen. Plötzlich erzählte Tina etwas, was Tanja erstaunlicherweise dazu veranlasste, ihr tatsächlich doch ein wenig ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Ich habe einen unglaublich entzückenden, kleinen Laden in der Stadt entdeckt - dort, wo früher immer Herr Schaufferts Schneiderei war? Er hieß 'Madame Veronas Christbaumschmuck'. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben solch ein hinreißendes Geschäft gesehen. Du solltest da unbedingt mal hin." ,,Du wirst es nicht glauben Tina, aber ich war bereits vor wenigen Stunden selber dort." ,,Wirklich?! Das ist ja toll, ist der Laden nicht einfach fantastisch?! Die Besitzerin war sogar so freundlich und hat mir noch einen extra Karton mit Christbaumkugeln und so süßen, kleinen Engeln mitgegeben." ,,Tatsächlich? Mir auch." ,,Sie ist wirklich eine ganz wunderbare, alte Dame, aber ich habe das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ein wenig einsam war. Ich glaube, ich werde morgen nochmal bei ihr vorbeischauen und sie fragen, ob sie die nächsten Tage nicht mit mir verbringen möchte, und dann..." Die arme Madame Verona, dachte Tanja, während Tina unaufhörlich und vermutlich sogar ohne zwischendurch einen neuen Atemzug zu tun, mit ihrem belanglosen Gerde fortfuhr. Tinas Gerede wurde ebenfalls mit himmlischer Musik begleitet und Tanja erkannte, dass anscheinend auch sie ihre kleinen Engel spielen ließ. Langsam strich sie über die hölzerne Oberfläche des Tisches, seufzte gelangweilt vor sich hin, lauschte Tinas Stimme, die sich wieder in ein Rauschen zu verwandeln begann, und betrachtete lächelnd ihre neu erworbene Schatulle, die sie neben der Keksdose abgestellt hatte und die hell im Licht der Deckenlampe schimmerte. Mit zwei Fingern öffnete sie vorsichtig den kleinen, silbrigen Verschluss und hob den Deckel des kleinen Kästchens ein wenig an. Sie war leer, selbstverständlich war sie leer, aber Tanja erkannte, dass die Schatulle überraschenderweise auch von innen verziert zu sein schien, wofür auch immer das gut sein sollte. Eine gold-weiß glänzende Linie formte sieben kursiv geschriebene Buchstaben. P-A-N-D-O-R-A. Pandora? Verona hätte sie nachvollziehen können, aber Pandora? Vielleicht waren es ja auch die Initialien ihrer Tochter oder ihrer Mutter beziehungsweise ihrer Großmutter. Immerhin sprach sie von ihren Waren, als wären sie Schätze. Womöglich verkaufte diese arme Frau neben den Dingen, welche sie selber herstellte, auch noch ein paar alte Erbstücke. Nun fühlte sie sich beinahe noch schlechter als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie ihr die lausigen zehn Euro für diese Schatulle reichte. Auf einmal erinnerte sich Tanja daran, dass Tina noch immer am Telefon war und erzählte, doch als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der unerwünschten Anruferin zuwandte, herrschte plötzlich absolute Stille... Nur das Singen der Engel war noch im Hintergrund zu vernehmen - und noch etwas. Es klang beinahe wie ein schwerfälliges Keuchen, nein, eher noch wie ein ängstliches Wimmern. ,,Tina? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Kaum hatten diese Worte ihren Mund verlassen, bereute sie sie schon. Natürlich ging es Tina NICHT gut, warum stellten Menschen in solchen Situationen überhaupt diese dämlichen Fragen? Sie war womöglich gestürzt, hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen, oder hatte eventuell sogar einen dieser Asthmaanfälle, mit welchen sie den Lehrerinnen damals in der Schule immer das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, da sie nie genau wussten, was zu tun war. Sie lag vielleicht gerade auf dem Boden; keuchend und unfähig zu atmen und alles, was sie vernahm, war ein dummes Ist alles in Ordnung? ,,Tina? Tina?!" Besorgt legte Tanja den Hörer auf, hob wieder ab und betätigte hastig die Nummer des Notrufes. Während sie hektisch von der Küche wieder hinüber ins Wohnzimmer lief, meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme von der anderen Seite des Hörers. ,,Aufgrund einiger anderer Notrufe können wir ihren Anruf leider nicht sofort entgegennehmen, bitte haben sie einen Moment Geduld..." Nervös wartete Tanja darauf, dass irgendwer endlich den Hörer abnehmen würde, als sie plötzlich diese beunruhigende Stille im eigenen Haus vernahm. Tanja hob ihren Blick und schrie kurz auf, als sie Max direkt vor sich stehen sah; mit ausdrucksloser Miene, starr wie eine Statue, und auch er gab auf einmal ein ängstliches Wimmern von sich. Tanja sah sich panisch um - Katharina und Samuel ging es nicht anders und plötzlich verspürte Tanja eine beängstigende Benommenheit, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete und wie ein unerwarteter Kälteschock damit begann, ihre gesamte Muskulatur einzufrieren. Tanja lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken und das pure Entsetzen streckte seine Klauen nach ihr aus, wie eine Katze, die aus der Dunkelheit hervorsprang, um eine hilflose Maus zu erbeuten. Ihre vor lauter Furcht weit aufgerissenen Augen richteten sich starr auf den güldenen Weihnachtsstern, der sich wie eine frisch erblühte Rose geöffnet hatte. Ein weißlicher Dunst glitt geisterhaft aus ihm hervor und schwebte in seichten Rauchschwaden durch den Raum, der inzwischen so aussah, als würde er von einer Familie bewohnt, welche ausschließlich aus Kettenrauchern bestand. Tanja spürte, wie ihre Glieder immer schwerer zu werden schienen, so als würden sämtliche ihrer Gliedmaßen gleichzeitig einschlafen und sie zu einer Gefangenen ihres eigenen Körpers machen. Das panische Zittern, welches zuvor noch in ihren Händen geherrscht hatte, ließ immer weiter nach, bis sie nur noch ihre vor Angst aschfahlen Fingerspitzen bewegen konnte, was jedoch binnen weniger Sekunden ebenfalls unmöglich wurde, und Tanjas Körper vom Scheitel bis zu den Zehenspitzen vollständig gelähmt war. Sie versuchte alles, um ihren Blick auf Max, Katharina oder Samuel zu richten, doch das Drehen ihres Kopfes wurde ihr bereits in dem Moment verwehrt, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem nun geöffneten Stern gewidmet hatte, der dieses grässliche Übel über ihre Familie hatte kommen lassen. ,,Polizeistelle Runan, was kann ich für sie tun?" Den Tränen nahe versuchte Tanja einen Hilfeschrei von sich zu geben und der Polizei von ihrer Notsituation zu berichten, doch sie konnte keinen einzigen Laut aus ihren Lungen hervorbringen. Nun fiel ihr auch auf, dass das Singen der Engel seit geraumer Zeit gestoppt hatte, und in Tanja stieg eine überaus bösartige Ahnung empor. Madame Verona war keine freundliche, alte Frau, sondern genau die Hexe, der sie vom Äußerlichen her von Kopf bis Fuß geähnelt hatte. Sie war wahrhaftig eine Märchenhexe, wie sie im Buche stand, doch statt mit Süßigkeiten lockte sie ihre Opfer mit günstigen Preisen und Sonderangeboten ins Verderben. Anscheinend gingen auch altertümliche Fabelwesen mit der Zeit, doch warum tat sie all dies? Sie hatte nie von Tanjas Adresse erfahren, also konnte das Motiv sicherlich nicht Geldnot sein, welche die alte Frau dazu veranlasste, in die Häuser ihrer Kunden einzubrechen, wenn diese erst gelähmt waren. ,,Hallo? Sagen sie mir bitte, was für ein Notfall bei ihnen vorliegt," ''ertönte es aus dem Hörer, den Tanja noch immer fest mit ihren nun starren Fingern umklammert hielt. '',,Verdammte Scherzanrufe...", dann legte er auf, und Tanja hatte nun auch ihre letzte Hoffnung auf Rettung verloren. Tanja fürchtete, dass das einzige Motiv dieser Madame Verona, wenn das überhaupt ihr richtiger Name war, pure Boshaftigkeit war. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter und in ihrem Kopf malte sie sich die grausamsten Dinge aus, die dieses Gas mit ihr und ihrer Familie anstellen würde. Es war lähmend, dies war ja inzwischen mehr als deutlich geworden, doch was folgte dieser Lähmung? Womöglich würden nun auch alle anderen Muskeln im Körper aufhören zu arbeiten, was zur Folge hätte, dass nacheinander ihre Lungen, ihr Herz und letztendlich das Gehirn aufhören würden zu arbeiten. Vielleicht war das Gas auch tödlich giftig und würde sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machen, ihren Körper vollständig zu lähmen, da sie bis dahin schon längst durch irgendwelche Toxine getötet worden wären. Aber nein. Nein, Madame Veronas Plan war viel bösartiger, an Hass und Grausamkeit kaum bis gar nicht zu überbieten. Immer noch den Blick auf den Baum vor sich gerichtet, der mit dem glänzenden Christbaumschmuck dieses Miststücks geschmückt war, sah Tanja völlig entsetzt wie das Glas der roten Kugeln langsam aufzubrechen begann, und sie wurde leichenblass im Gesicht, als sie plötzlich die schwarzen, wurmähnlichen Parasiten erkannte, die aus ihnen hervorkrochen! Dutzende, hunderte, gar tausende dieser grauenerregenden Kreaturen bahnten sich mithilfe greifzangenähnlicher Mundwerkzeuge ihren Weg aus den Christbaumkugeln, fielen zu Boden und sammelten sich zu einem schwarzen Ungezieferteppich, der unaufhörlich zu wachsen begann und sich wabernd wie eine pechschwarze Pfütze auf seine wehrlosen und völlig bewegungsunfähigen Opfer zubewegte. Tanja wollte schreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht, und sie war sich sicher, dass es Max und den Kindern genauso ging. Verzweifelt versuchte sie genügend Kraft in sich anzusammeln, um erneut die Nummer des Notrufs wählen zu können, doch sie wurde sich schon sehr bald darüber bewusst, dass ihr dies nicht gelingen würde, ganz egal, wie sehr sie sich anstrengte. Indessen wanderte die Armee aus Parasiten immer weiter auf ihre hilflose Beute zu, und als Tanja ein Kribbeln an ihrem Knöchel verspürte, durchfuhr sie ein umso größerer Schreck, der sie wohl vollends hätte erstarren lassen, wenn Madame Verona ihr dies mithilfe ihres Weihnachtssterns nicht bereits abgenommen hätte. Der Grund, weshalb Tanja nun noch geschockter war als vorher, lag darin begründet, dass das Gas sie zwar gelähmt, sie aber nicht betäubt hatte. Sie spürte dieses Kribbeln, das durch diese wurmartigen Schmarotzer ausgelöst wurde, und somit wusste sie genau, dass sie es auch spüren würde, wenn sich diese Biester innerhalb der nächsten Minuten mit ihren scharfen Mundwerkzeugen durch ihre Haut in ihr rotes Fleisch fressen würden. Und sie spürte es. Oh ja, sie spürte es, und das war noch nicht alles, denn während Tanja die schrecklichen Schmerzen ertrug, die ihr diese Würmer zufügten, indem sie sich langsam ihren Weg durch ihre Füße und Beine bahnten, hörte sie dazu auch noch diese widerwärtigen, schmatzenden Geräusche um sich herum. Es war das leibhaftige Grauen, das über diesen Ort gekommen war. Die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer, zogen sich an ihren Oberschenkeln hinauf, breiteten sich in ihrer Magengrube aus und wanderten bis hin zu ihrem Brustkorb, wo der Schmerz immer stechender und schlimmer wurde. Es schien Tanja so, als würde sie jeden einzelnen Biss spüren, den ihr diese widerlichen Parasiten zufügten, doch es gab eine Sache, die schlimmer war als all der physische Schmerz, der sie fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte. Die Schuld. Tanja wusste zwar, dass sie nichts von all dem hätte ahnen können - ja, wie sollte sie auch - aber sie wusste auch, dass, wenn sie einfach schnurstracks nach Hause gegangen wär, alle fröhlich und zufrieden beisammensitzen würden. Nun standen sie starr und leblos herum; wie Schokoweihnachtsmänner, die man in einen Ameisenhaufen geworfen hatte. Tanja spürte, wie sich warmes Blut zwischen ihren Zehen sammelte und wie ihr langsam, aber sicher die Sinne schwanden. Der durch die Parasiten ausgelöste Schmerz hatte inzwischen ihren Rachen erreicht und sie merkte, wie sich Blut in diesem zu sammeln begann. Unfähig dazu zu schlucken, gurgelte sie, verzweifelt nach Luft ringend, die rote Flüssigkeit in ihrem Hals, bis es aus ihrem vor Schreck noch leicht geöffneten Mund zu laufen begann wie Magma aus einem eruptierenden Vulkan. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Tanja sich fast ausschließlich Sorgen um Katharina und Samuel gemacht, die inzwischen schon tot sein konnten, doch ohne die Möglichkeit, den lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff in ihre scheinbar schon zerfressenen Lungenflügel aufzunehmen, begann das Gefühl der Panik um das eigene Leben stetig zu wachsen, bis es das einzige war, an das sie dachte. Vermutlich würde es jedem so gehen, wenn er dem Tod so nahe wäre, wie sie es gerade war. Schließlich spürte sie, wie ihr Körper langsam zu Boden glitt und wie ein nasser Sack auf die harten Fliesen des Bodens klatschte. Tanja merkte, wie das Blut wie ein reißender Fluss, der von einem Staudamm zu bändigen versucht wurde, jedoch dem Druck nicht standhalten konnte, aus ihrem Rachen herausströmte und sich als große Lache auf dem Boden sammelte. Geschwächt begann Tanja damit, wieder leise Atemzüge zu tun, und sie begann, ihre Umgebung wieder halbwegs wahrnehmen zu können. Ihr Blick war nun direkt auf Samuel gerichtet, der keinen ganzen Meter vor seiner Mutter zu Boden gestürzt war. Sein linkes Auge war glasig und leer - er war tot. Das andere Auge war inzwischen kaum mehr als solches zu erkennen und war nur noch ein fleischiger Faden, der aus der ansonsten leergefressenen Höhle hing. Die Haut in seinem Gesicht wies bereits große, blutverschmierte Löcher auf, und aus seinen ebenfalls blutenden Ohren krochen nun schon die ersten gesättigten Exemplare des scheußlichen Ungeziefers hervor. Die Blutlachen, in denen ihre rotgetränkten Körper lagen, wurden eins, und in ihnen schwammen vereinzelt ein paar der schwarzen Würmer, welche aus den inzwischen schon völlig durchlöcherten Leibern ihrer menschlichen Wirte herausgespült worden waren. Tanja fühlte, wie sich ihre Atemzüge veränderten, und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, dass es ihre letzten waren. Eins... ''sie dachte an die Zeit, wo sie Max kennengelernt hatte. Sie waren gemeinsam im Kurs dieser fürchterlichen Professorin Frau Dr. Hagedorn, und zunächst saß er so weit weg von ihr, dass ganz sechs Plätze zwischen ihnen frei waren und jeden Tag rückte er nervös einen Platz näher an ihren heran, bis er sich eines Tages direkt neben sie setzte und sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Es war die romantischste Liebesgeschichte, die Tanja zu erzählen vermochte. Jetzt lag er vermutlich irgendwo hinter ihr auf dem Boden, tot oder zumindest fast tot. ''Zwei... ''Tanja ging in Gedanken weiter in die Zukunft; an den Tag, an dem sie sich das Ja-Wort in der örtlichen Kirche gaben. Es war vermutlich der schönste Tag ihres Lebens. ''Drei... ''Jedenfalls bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie zum ersten Mal Katharina in den Armen hielt und sie Tanjas Finger mit ihrem kleinen Fäustchen umklammerte. Sie liebte sie so sehr. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie solch einen grausamen Tod hatte sterben müssen, gerade jetzt, wo sie ihr Studium doch fast beendet hatte und in eine so vielversprechende Zukunft gegangen wäre. ''Vier... ''Samuels Geburt. Katharina hatte ihren kleinen Bruder nicht gemocht, da sie Angst hatte, ersetzt zu werden, aber dieses Gefühl hatte wohl jedes ältere Geschwisterkind einmal empfunden. Daraufhin hatten Max und Tanja sie in den Arm genommen und gesagt, dass sie sie immer lieben würden. ''Fünf... ''Tanja stutzte. Ihr Leben zog vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei, sie durchlebte all die Momente, die ihr Leben lebenswert gemacht hatten, doch nun erschien vor ihren nun geschlossenen Augen ein glänzender Schriftzug in der Dunkelheit: ''Pandora Sie atmete aus, und in diesem Augenblick verspürte Tanja einen letzten, stechenden Schmerz irgendwo hinter ihrer Schädeldecke, und plötzlich waren all die Schmerzen verflogen. Die Dunkelheit verschwand und wich einem leuchtenden Licht. Nun wusste Tanja, wie wahres Licht auszusehen hatte. Es war nicht das trügerische Leuchten in Madame Veronas Augen oder das Funkeln des Weihnachtssterns, den sie ihr geschenkt hatte - es war dieses Licht. Das Licht, das all den Schmerz von ihr nahm und sie dorthin führte, wo weder Madame Verona noch ihre grässlichen Parasiten ihr je wieder Leid zufügen konnten. Rätselhafte Seuche fordert hunderte von Todesopfern In der Nacht des 24. Dezembers kam es in Runan zum Ausbruch einer unerklärlichen Epidemie, deren Auslöser eine bisher unbekannte Spezies von fleischfressenden Parasiten war. Millionen Exemplare der wurmähnlichen Geschöpfe, wurden allem Anschein nach in Christbaumschmuck aufgebahrt und somit in sämtliche Haushalte der Stadt befördert, wo sie die dort lebenden Bewohner als Wirt nutzten und binnen weniger Minuten töteten. Der Christbaumschmuck, der laut Polizei aus mehreren Weihnachtskugeln, ein paar Porzellanengeln und einem güldenen Stern bestand, wurde laut Zeugen im Laden einer gewissen Madame Verona verkauft. Die offensichtlich kälteempfindlichen Parasiten konnten inzwischen vom Seuchenschutz unschädlich gemacht werden und stellen nach Angaben der Polizei keine Bedrohung mehr dar. Jeder, der ein Exemplar der ca. 5 cm langen, schwarzen, wurmähnlichen Parasiten findet, ist dazu verpflichtet, dies umgehend der örtlichen Polizei zu melden. Das Geschäft, in welchem die kontaminierte Dekoration verkauft worden war, wurde zwar untersucht, allerdings konnten keine hilfreichen Spuren gefunden werden. Madame Verona, die laut Anwohnern ihren Laden erst vor wenigen Tagen eröffnet hatte, blieb bis auf weiteres unauffindbar. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tiere